Fortnite 2
}} '''Fortnite 2 '''is a third person shooter game with weird quirks. It is developed by CBG and Epic Games. Locations Season 1 * Lumpy Lights * Dirty Drought * Hefty Heights * Massive Mazes * Tomato Tundra * Corrupted Castle * Onnoying Os Skins (Item Shop) * Hoopla Emotes (Item Shop) * Hoopla * o * Screw You * pp * ha u said pp * fap * Strip it down * Clamety Eight Mate Battle Pass Season 1- Theme: Nothing * Tier 1 - Mr. Box and Mr. Craps skins * 2 - Scooter spray * 3 - Dab emote * 4 - GG emoticon * 5 - WW4 Loading Screen * 6 - Hoopla banner * 7 - SquidClone skin * 8 - Clam toy * 9 - Orange Justice 2 * 10 - LMAO emoticon * 11 - Minecraft Pickaxe harvesting tool * 12 - Poopla skin * 13 - -69 oBucks * 14 - Clamety Eight spray * 15 - SpongeBob banner * 16 - o emoticon * 17 - * 18 - * 19 - YouTube loading screen * 20 - BarnacleBean skin * 21 - 5% friend XP boost * 22 - Oopla-Doopla emote * 23 - Wumbology graduate certificate backbling * 24 - Squidward dabbing banner * 25 - Eat my shorts emote * 26 - Discord loading screen * 27 - MermaidKid skin * 28 - SpongeBob loading screen * 29 - Noob Head banner * 30 - 5% personal XP boost * 31 - BP Style emoticon * 32 - Talk about Filler emote * 33 - Gary the Snail pet * 34 - Planking emote * 35 - Kid Box skin * 36 - Alpooh emoticon * 37 - Krab Bop Music * 38 - oof emoticon * 39 - SpongeBob Glider * 40 - 420 oBucks * 41 - Infinity symbol banner * 42 - DON’T PANIC! emoticon * 43 - NotSoBot spray * 44 - SpongeBob skin * 45 - Spatula harvesting tool * 46 - Krusty Krab Klub music * 47 - Ugandan Chungus emoticon * 48 - Temmie skin * 49 - Oof spray * 50 - Elytra glider * 51 - Eat pant banner * 52 - Oreo the Cat pet * 53 - RedBob skin * 54 - Minecraft sponge block banner * 55 - 1666 XP * 56 - Clamety Eight emoticon * 57 - T-Pose emote * 58 - The Terrible Travis banner * 59 - That’s how mafia works emoticon * 60 - Mrs. Box skin * 61 - hi how are ya emote * 62 - EB banner * 63 - Box Productions spray * 64 - 999999 oBucks * 65 - F to pay respects emoticon * 66 - Hoopla ball toy * 67 - HFB loading screen * 68 - 6969 XP * 69 - SandyStation Toy * 70 - Q emoticon * 71 - Fluffward skin * 72 - Jamie the Cat Pet * 73 - My Leg emote * 74 - Patrick banner * 75 - SBFW spray * 76 - Pinged emoticon * 77 - LMFAO banner * 78 - Minecraft chest back bling * 79 - Ugandan Knuckles spray * 80 - r/fellowkids loading screen * 81 - Sanik skin * 82 - Black Duck banner * 83 - Minecraft diamond spray * 84 - Wii Shop music * 85 - ThinkDiamond emoticon * 86 - iFunny banner * 87 - Campfire Song Song music * 88 - Jeesbra spray * 89 - Minecraft emerald banner * 90 - CrazySponge Skin * 91 - Krabby Patty toy * 92 - Filler Glider * 93 - Muted Emote * 94 - ∞+1 oBucks * 95 - SBF Banner * 96 - Kevin The Circle backbling * 97 - AOL Dial Up Music * 98 - Hoopla emoticon * 99 - Blue Death Screen Loading Screen * 100 - Your Average Fortnite 2 Player Skin New Weapons/Items (Gray) - Common No. (Green) - Uncommon This is just ok. (Blue) - Rare This is your best choice if you want a fairly good weapon. (Purple) - Epic If you can't find a Legendary, this one is good enough. (Orange) - Legendary This is a really strong type. (Gold) - Mythic These are weapons like the Infinity Blade and the Infinity Gauntlet. (Red) - Redgendary Redgendaries are the most powerful type in the game! * Redgendary Scar * Port-A-Misfortune Season Events Alternate Universe of Season 5 - Season 1 * Cube travels onto the river, but starts to melt instead of doing its normal plan. Since the river is too small, it explodes, creating a utopia unpleasant. * After that, time passes and advances come up, even being able to build on clouds. * TBA Theme Song Map Season 1 Category:CrazySponge Category:Box Productions Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Games rated M Category:CBG Category:2018 Category:BP Style